The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner attachment for the wet cleaning of surfaces, in particular of vertical surfaces, having a liquid applicator, a suction channel having a mouth and a cleaning element.
In addition to the usual air vacuum cleaners, appliances are also known which can apply liquid, in particular cleaning liquid, and suck it back up in one operation. However, these are suitable only for the cleaning of hard floors. Such wet cleaning, which is performed in one operation, is not known for the cleaning of hard surfaces such as window panes, for example. In order to clean surfaces of this type, appliances are offered which have separate fresh water and dirty water tanks. Cleaning, including drying, takes place in this case in several steps. Firstly, by means of a pump and a spray nozzle, a cleaning solution is sprayed onto the hard surface, such as a window pane, in a first operation. This cleaning solution is distributed using a special sponge in a second step. This is followed, in a further final operation, by sucking up the dirty mixture using a suction nozzle, which is connected by means of a suction hose to a blower. What is disadvantageous in this arrangement is that continuous operation is not made possible. This is associated with disadvantages, in particular with regard to the improvement of walls.